Rin in wonderland
by 1animeangel1
Summary: Based on the fantasy of Alice in wonderland, features Rin in a twisted version, it starts when Rin is carried off into wonderland by none other than Len as the white rabbit, Totally ditched by the white rabbit and stuck in wonderland, Rin needs to find a way to escape, before she permanently is trapped in wonderland forever. "Alice"x"White rabbit" RinxLen


**RiThis is my first vocaloid fanfiction :3 so basically its rin IN wonderland. . enjoy! Yea, sorry if it's too short :(**

** 1animeangel1**

* * *

Rin Kagamine ran down the long corridor, several books in hand.

"My my miss Rin," A particular pink-haired maid called out, "you're in a hurry today."

Rin turned around and grinned, " Ah, Luka-chan, Look at all the good books I found in our library!", she said while taking them out to show Luka.

"Haha, miss I told you not to call me Luka-chan," Luka said chuckling,"and you have plenty of time to read."

"I'm so excited to read them ALLLLLLLL!" Rin said continuing to race down the hall.

Luka shook her head and giggled to her self, "miss Rin. . . . "

* * *

"I'm sooo tired!", Rin exclaimed while flopping down under her favorite apple tree.

"Time to re-ad~!", Rin said to herself and picked up the first one on the pile.

_Rabbit's Waltz _was the title of the book's name. "An interesting one.", Rin said opening up the book.

Rin peacefully read for a quiet hour or so until she heard voices.

"Another Alice has gone missing it seems," One of the maids said.

_Must be the maid's again, _Rin thought.

"Dear lord, another_ Alice_?", the other maid replied.

"It appears so," the first maid said, "I saw the list of missing children when I went to the market, it seems to be another Alice, only 13 years of age."

_Huh, another Alice? _Rin thought, _What's up with all these Alice's?_

_"_There's nothing we can do, i'm afraid," the maid sighed,"They'll just keep disappearing."

Rin decided she was bored with her book and wanted to head down to the market.

* * *

"Mother?" Rin called, opening the large wooden door.

"Yes Rin dear?" Rin's mother replied looking up from her sewing.

"I'm headed for the marketplace." Rin said.

"Oh Rin, make sure a maid goes with you," Rin's mother said.

'I'm fourteen years of age, mother," Rin said.

"But you may be kidnapped like the poor Alice girl," Rin's mother warned.

Rin sighed,"They only kidnap girls named Alice for some reason, why would they kidnap me?"

"oh, but it may happen, just to be safe bring a maid," Rin's mother argued.

"Alright," Rin grumbled and closed the door.

**At the market. . . **

There was a crowd of people around the MISSING sign.

"Another Alice?" "oh another young girl!" "The kidnapping bastard strikes again!" the villagers talked among themselves

Rin shouldered her way through the crowd with Luka trailing behind.

"hmm. . ", Rin replied studying the list.

**MISSING:**

**Alice** **Chikamatsu, 12**

**Alice Fukushima , 14**

**Alice Higashiyama , 11**

**Alice Ishibashi , 15**

**Alice Jukodo, 10**

**Alice Iseki, 16 **

**Alice Momotani, 17**

**Alice Nawabe, 13**

"My my another damn Alice" "So young!" "It's insane, why Alice's?"

Rin escaped from the bustling crowd.

"Another Alice I assume," Luka asked.

"Of course," Rin replied heading for the goods.

"Always an Alice, I'm completely safe . ."

* * *

"Miss Rin, please take care," Luka said bowing.

"Thank you, Luka-chan I'll be fine here." Rin said while settling under her favorite apple tree.

Luka chuckled and walked away.

"Now on with my book!", Rin said while selecting _Rabbit's Waltz _and grabbing an apple from her basket.

Tick Tock Tick Tock. .

Rin looked up from her reading.

There was an innocent white rabbit, until she saw a golden glint in its little paws.

"H-hey.", Rin said softly while moving toward the rabbit,"what's tha-

The rabbit bolted away, into the garden.

"hmpph," Rin sighed plopping down under the tree again,"must have been my imagination."

"Ah, malady you're suppose to follow me."

WHA-!?

Alice surprised, looked up from her book.

In front of her, was a boy, about Rin's age, with a fancy red vest, his blonde hair was tied into a small pony tail and on top of that. . he had bunny ears!?

"wait, what are you-," Rin started backing up, until she saw in his gloved hands he had a golden pocket watch.

"H-hey, are you that bunny from before?" Rin questioned, "Wait, haha this is a dream, go away and leave me alone."

"No time for chit-chat, or we'll be late," the rabbit-blonde-boy said while picking Rin up bridal-style.

"What are you doing!?" Rin yelled alarmed,"put me down NOW!"

The rabbit-boy chuckled as Rin smacked him continually on the head. "Put me down put me down put me down you perverted bastard down down!", Rin shouted.

The rabbit-boy chuckled, "I prefer my name, Len."

"HELP HEEEEELPPP!" Rin screamed while smacking Len harder on the head.

Len covered Rin's mouth with his gloved hand,"Alice if someone hears, it'll be trouble, won't it?"

_Alice?_

"My name is not-

Len suddenly jumped into the hole and a scream erupted from Rin's throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"My my Alice, any longer my ears won't take it," Len chuckled.

"I'M GOING TO DIE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rin screamed smacking Len's head over and over.

**A few hours later. . **

smack smack smack punch thwack punch punch smack

"Miss Alice I believe my head is not going to hold any longer,"

"Your fault!" Rin cried," AND MY NAME IS NOT ALICE!"

"Alice if you are so bored, read a book." Len said completely ignoring what Rin said earlier.

"BOOK HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO!?" Rin yelled," THERE ARE OBVIOUSLY NO BOOKS HERE, ARE YOU A PERVERTED BASTARD IDIO-

_Thwap_

"OW!" Rin screamed.

Len smiled and gently took the object from Rin's head.

"Y-you!", Rin stuttered.

"A book," Len noted,"looks like we're getting closer."

"C-closer to where?", Rin questioned.

Len smiled,"Why Alice, you'll see, but I'm surprised you hadn't figured out."

"I told you,", Rin growled, "My name is not-

A book came flying into Rin's face.

_Thunk!_

"AIEEEKK!" Rin shrieked grabbing her nose.

"Seems like we're almost there," Len said,"the books are starting to go out of control.

Rin snatched the book that hit her,"Damn you hard cover,"

"wait a minute. . ." Rin said,"it says Alice in candy land, and that other one. . ." Rin snatched a book lying flat on a dirt-made shelf,"This also saws Alice and the Phantom toll booth."

Rin smacked Len on the head.

"Alice, Malady. . .

Rin started to look around her. Around her lay thousands of books displaying the name: _Alice_, whether it's Alice and the secret garden, Alice in the time machine, Alice and astronomy.

"Those are the memories, hobbies and dreams of those who lost their way." Len explained.

"t-that sounds stupid," Rin stubbornly said, though she was curious.

Something flashed brightly before Rin's eyes.

"It's a light!" Rin yelled,"we're going to die soon, it's the END!"

Len chuckled,"get ready." he said while tightening his grip on Rin.

"I don't want to die.", RIn whimpered clinging on to Len as the light came closer and closer. . .

_RUMBLE_

Rin felt the earth around her vibrate, quickly she closed her eyes tightly shut.

Pieces of small rock and dirt landed on her head.

_Let this be quick_, Rin thought.

The sensation in her stomach was going hay wire, she could feel and hear the panic thump pounding her whole body, sudden hot tears began to fly out of her eyes (yes, fly) she truly believed this was the end.

Len smirked at Rin's panic and fear.

The light engulfed them, and Len felt the ground connect with his feet, and he went tumbling.

Rin gasped at the pressuring impact and the air was knocked out of her, she felt her and Len tumbling, colors flashed before her eyes, green, white and blue, green white and blue, green white and blue.

Len finally got his feet to connect with the ground again and he stood up with Rin in his arms.

Rin lay there trembling still clinging tightly on Len's vest.

"Haha, we're here miss Alice," len exclaimed.

rin opened her eyes, "am i in heaven?"

"haha, no," Len said,"we're here."

Rin frowned,"where is here?"

Len smiled,"why, we're in wonderland!"


End file.
